Like a vase
by RussianTiger
Summary: A short story about Sasuke coming back home with a big suprise.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

_Friday, February 13-_

_A day like today, its never a happy day. No matter who you are or where you come from, its never a good day. Never._

Sakura woke up normally. She had a bright smile on her face. She got ready for her shift at the hospital humming as she went. She got out the door and walked to the hospital. As soon as she set foot in the door....

"Sakura you are requested by Tsunade." The loud speaker said. Sakura sighed, yet a smile was plastered to her face. Everything now in her life was fake. Her happiness, her smiles, her laughs. Kakashi was dead and Naruto was soon to die. Akatsuki had him captive. While Sakura sat in a lousy hospital and was yelled at by Tsunade all day.

_Fakeness; it will only bring you down._

She arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Sakura sit." She demanded. Sakura hestiantly sat down. Tsunade sighed. "Sasuke is back." Sakura's eyes went big.

"When? How?" Sakura asked.

"He came back willingly last night." Then Tsunade's face fell. "He wasn't alone."

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura got up from her chair.

"Sakura sit." Tsunade avoided eye contact. Sakura sat back down. "Sasuke brought back one member from his pervious team." A tear fell from Tsunade's eye. "Karin." Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.

"So! Maybe he brought her back for help in his life! Maybe he wants to kill someone else!" Sakura said.

"Sakura. Sasuke wants Karin. He needs her for help in his life. He needs babies." Tsunade calmly said. Sakura looked at the flower pot on Tsunade's desk. It was so beautiful yet it was so weak anything could make it shatter.

_The only torcher that dies when you end your own life is a heartbreak._

Sakura looked back up at Tsuande. "You can take the day off if you want." Sakura couldn't speak. She just nodded. She got up from her chair shaking. Tsunade hated this. She hated watching Sakura get beaten down day by day. Sakura left for the door as she left Sasuke and Karin walked past her. Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He was looking at her. No emotion. Nothing... The door closed behind her but Sakura stood there.

"What brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Karin is pregnant and we were hoping to have our wedding in this village but we needed your permission." Sasuke said. Sakura stood there. She began to violetly shake. She couldn't stand it anymore. She ran back to her house at full speed. She got inside and noticed a letter on her table. She picked it up and read it. She dropped it. A wedding invitation. Karin Uchiha? Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. She wasn't go to cry. Never again was she going to cry. Not for Sasuke. No. She was stronger then that! Sakura through off her doctors outfit and got on her training outfit. She ran outside and into the forest. She began a killing spree of trees. Or atleast anything in sight. Only when she hit her 15th tree did she notice she was crying. Her hands were bleeding and her face was soaking from the tears. Now she was all alone. The 15th tree remained up but it had a huge dent on it. Also it was beaten in a few spots.

She stopped. How could a tree resmeble her? Something that was so beaten down yet it still stood up. Even Sakura knew that tree was going to fall eventually. Just like her. She punched the tree with extra force and it cracked and fell. Sakura heard the crack. She then began to cry hard. Was this how she was going to end? She was going to get wore down then eventually just crack and its over? No one deserved that death. Not even Itachi. Then it began to rain; Sakura looked at the sky. She smiled. Atleast someone knew how she felt. She got up and walked home.

Kids were laughing and playing in the rain, mothers were rounding up there children. This all made Sakura smile. A real smile. Then she saw Sasuke and Karin at one of the shops. Sasuke was looking at her. She tried to read his emotion but her eyes sooned filled up with more tears. Sakura snapped her head away and walked home. Sakura got inside her house and looked at the clock. Six O'clock. Making dinner really didn't please Sakura so she decided to go out for dinner. She got different clothes on and grabbed an umbrella. She ran out the door and went the one place her and Naruto always went. The ramen shop. She sat down and ordered two ramens. One for her and one for Naruto.

She sighed again. Naruto wasn't coming back. Nobody was. Atleast not for her they weren't. She took one bit from her ramen and soon the doors opened. A high pitched laughed was heard. Karin was here. That means.... Sakura turned around and sure enough Sasuke was standing there. They sat down a few tables away from her. She could see everything they were doing. From the giggles to the kisses. Her eyes began to burn. That should been her laughing. That should have been her kissing him. That should have been her carrying his child. Her eyes would not shift from Sasuke. She sat there for an hour and by now it was eight. She paid for her bill but sure enough she saw Sasuke and Karin's little heated make out session. She got up and was about to leave until someone stoped her.

She looked up at the person. She gasped. Sasuke.

"What do you want?" She asked. Tears threatening to pour. He didn't say anything. She tried moving away but his grip only got tighter. "Please let me go. I want to go home." Her voice cracked. She sat there in silence wanting to move. Wanting to get away from him.

"Sakura." He finally said. Sakura looked up at him. "I hate you." Her eyes went big. Tears began to flow from them.

"After all I have done for you! Everything! Naruto is dead Kakashi is dead! Who else do you want dead? Me?" She shouted. "Sasuke I think I'm the one who deserves to hate someone! I hate you!" Sakura pulled out of his grip and ran outside in the rain. Sasuke sat there in a way shock but in another way kind of was expecting that. He watched her run out the door. The next thing he saw was not expected. A man with a cart was running down the road and slipped due to the wetness. Sasuke's eyes followed the cart**. BAM**. The cart collided with Sakura. Sasuke stood there calmly. Knowing Sakura she would just get back up. Smile. Walk away. He looked at the body on the ground 20 feet away from him. It laid there. Sasuke scrunched his eyes. He saw red. Everywere. Blood! He ran over to her and picked her up. He held her in his arms.

_You know its your fault when pain slowly creeps into you heart and then goes to your soul and mind. You did it. And nothing on the face of the earth will change that._

Sasuke held her in shock. Complete udder shock. "I hate you because you make me feel weird things Sakura. You are the reason Karin is pregnant. I thought she was you. You tricked me. I hate you for making my life miserable all the time. I can never stop thinking about you." Suddenly it all kicked in. She got hit and now she is losing blood. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital and he went strait to Tsunade.

"Oh my god.. What happened to her?" Tsunade shouted.

"She was hit by a cart. I don't know what to do and I don't want her to die." Sasuke felt that one tear go down his cheek. Tsunade took her and put her on a hospital bed.

"You can go home and I will call you with futher news." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded. He walked home and for the next few hours he spent his time by the phone. Sasuke took a glance at the clock. Five minutes to twelve. A ring echoed throughout the house.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"I put her in a state were she could choose. She had an option. Live or die." Tsunade cried. "She chose death." Sasuke dropped the phone.

_I wanted to tell you so much. I wanted to tell you I missed you. More importantly I wanted to tell you I love you. Now you cheat life and make me suffer. You chose death and it my fault. Now I have to live. _

_Regret; something that you could have controlled yet you let it slip, now watch it fall._

Sasuke looked at the clock. Twelve.

"Happy Valentines day Sasuke." Karin whispered in his ear.

_When you feel alone, empty, you are considered dead._

* * *

**Sorry if it is not that happy. I wrote it because my best friend just comitted suicide last week. Just because she found her boyfriend cheating on her. I guess now I'm just depressed.**


End file.
